The Internet Protocol (IP) is a protocol that enables information to be routed from devices in one network to devices in another network. The communicating networks and devices may be dissimilar, as long as each supports the IP standard. The Internet, the global network of regional and local computer networks, is based on the IP standard.
One type of network that supports the IP standard is an Ethernet network. Ethernet is a widely used network communication standard for local area networks (LANs). Networks, e.g., LANs, that adhere to the Ethernet standard are called Ethernet networks. Ethernet networks enable computing devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, servers, printers, and so on, to communicate with each other.
It is also possible for properly configured telephonic devices to communicate over networks that support the IP standard. Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) is a standard that enables appropriately configured telephones, i.e., VoIP phones, to communicate over networks that support the IP standards, such as Ethernet networks. VoIP phones connected to the Internet through Ethernet networks enable callers to make and receive voice phone calls.
Network devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, servers, printers, facsimile machines, VoIP phones, etc., that are connected to an Ethernet network require power. Often the power is supplied by a power cable connected from the network device to an alternating current (AC) power outlet. Hence, it is often necessary that a network device be located near an AC power outlet and that a power cable be connected between the network device and the AC power outlet.
The Power over Ethernet (PoE) standard was developed to enable network devices to receive both power and communication over a single cable connected to an Ethernet-type device. PoE avoids the need for a power cable, thereby reducing cost. Further, eliminating the need for an AC power connection provides more device location options. In order to keep the power requirements of PoE power source equipment, i.e., the equipment that supplies power to PoE-enabled devices, at an acceptable level, PoE standards limit the power allotted to each PoE-enabled device to a predetermined level, presently 14 watts (W). In practice, the predetermined level of 14 W effectively limits the power available to each device to about 13 W.
VoIP phones requiring more power than the 13 W of power that PoE supplies may derive additional power from a computing device to which a VoIP phone is connected.